


There's a sweetness to you

by Darkhymns



Series: Fic Request Challenge [11]
Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Strawberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 23:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkhymns/pseuds/Darkhymns
Summary: With a basket full of fresh strawberries, Colette takes a little detour outside of Iselia to make her sales until a strange dog leads her down a path to an out-of-the-way farmhouse - and to a gentle-eyed farmhand, whose smile lights something in her chest.
Relationships: Colette Brunel/Lloyd Irving
Series: Fic Request Challenge [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153589
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	There's a sweetness to you

**Author's Note:**

> This is another request fic! This time written for [Frayed-Symphony](https://twitter.com/Sorbet_and_Rice) on twitter! Much of the story is based on this  
> [amazing gift art](https://twitter.com/Sorbet_and_Rice/status/1342565448206987269) with farmer colloyd. I always wanted to write something about the concept, so I got carried away with it.. Expect this to be super indulgent.
> 
> You can check out my fic request thread [here](https://twitter.com/darkhymns/status/1357787547464658944).

Colette found her bravery underneath the sinking sun, and all when she met Lloyd for the first time.

The farmhouse was a bit out of ways from her own, just a few miles over by the hillside, past the brush where some ranchers brought their cattle to graze during the hot summer months. It was so out of the way, that she wasn’t sure if it even had an address?

_There’re no roads over here…_ And try as she might, she could see no signposts anywhere that indicated she was still going in the right direction. Only the landmarks of the small trickle of a river that curved by her left, and where the fields of wheat stalks rolled out before her by the hillside, like a shimmering sea of gold.

It had been quite an ordeal to get here…

Colette had stumbled numerous times on her journey, boots scraped in both mud and grass stains, her twin-plaited hair dangerously close to unraveling. Even her overalls had gotten a rip or two on its front, making her look as if she had just gotten into a fight with a bush and lost (which had basically happened.)

Every part of her showed the fatigue of her trek – everything except for what she held in her hands. Somehow, the basket full of strawberries looked as fresh and unharmed as when she had first picked them that morning. Which was good! Because no one would want to buy any bruised strawberries, that was for sure.

Though maybe going out of her way to this solitary farmhouse out in the country may not have been the smartest decision...

Colette would have given up then and there, her basket still feeling quite heavy in her grip, if it weren’t for the dog that walked into her path. A dog with great big ears, a fluffy tail, and an intelligent look in his black eyes.

Just like that, Colette’s strength was instantly regenerated. “D-doggy!” she blurted out, her mind going in circles as it tried to process this new, amazing information. “Wait… are you the doggy from the place I was trying to find…?”

It was almost like something from a fairy tale, the dog, nearly up to her chest in height, tilting his head at her question. He didn’t wait long, already trotting off down the dirt-trodden path ahead, looking back to her with eager whines. Colette’s strength was instantly refueled at the sight, so she followed after the animal quickly, suddenly going over the dips in the road with expert grace, all while dozens of strawberries bounced in her basket.

She then heard the passing of a river, full and brimming instead of a meek string of puddles, its clearness shining underneath the deepening twilight. Right next to the river was the very farmhouse she had been looking for – though it looked more like regular home that was three stories tall, complete with a balcony where ivy clung to its railing. It was a structure crafted from oak, with a stable attached to its side, a sign hanging from above it on creaking hinges.

On its face was the design of something familiar – and she looked to the green-furred dog then who had led her here, seeing his face on that very same sign.

By then she looked further, at the wooden posts that encircled the farm and its land. At the animals that ran across the grass, at the adorable way they barked and yipped, and soon Colette realized that the sounds she had thought she heard in the breeze had not been wishful thinking then.

_There are so many dogs!_ she thought in complete awe, eyes opened wide. Dogs of all shapes and sizes! From short and stout corgis to furry huskies to gentle bloodhounds, and even to mixed breeds with all their wonderful features. Was this… a doggy farm?!

And in the midst of all that, she saw a boy – a red handkerchief tied around his neck, his forehead beaded with sweat from the heat. He wore black suspenders, along with thick work boots and gloves as he held up one tiny, black-furred dog over his head, while others milled around his legs. There was a smile on his face as he held up the animal. “Feeling better today, Noishe junior?”

Her first thought, after her own wonder at the farm and the animals they cared for, was at this boy, and how cute he seemed just then.

The dog who had led her there just then jumped over the fence posts, whining to catch the boy’s attention, along with a dozen of other dogs. Numerous furry heads turned, and Colette nearly melted at the sight of adorable furry snouts and wide black eyes, with both floppy and pointed ears to match. _I wonder if I can pet them…_

“Oh! Are you the strawberry girl?” Lloyd asked, plopping down the dog back on the ground to join the others. There was a mass of snuffles and yips, but he didn’t react to it. _He must be so used to it_ , Colette thought. _He’s so lucky!_

“Um, yes! You’ve heard of me?” Colette’s exhaustion caught up with her again, and had just enough energy to place the strawberry basket on top of the fence post.

“Yeah, of course! My dad always says the strawberries from Iselia are really amazing!” He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand as he walked up to the fence, carefully moving around shuffling doggies, some following his every step, while others got bored and ran off to chase any wandering butterflies. Colette noted that the first few buttons of his shirt were loose, but even that wasn’t enough to stop the heat apparently. “And that they usually delivered strawberries to places too. But I can’t believe you really came out all this way! You didn’t get lost?”

Colette stood up proudly. “Nope!” she lied right through her teeth, then felt guilty at such a blatant lie. She sighed. “Actually… I did… But I was led here by your dog so I wouldn’t lose my way.” She smiled at the green-furred animal, seeing him go to that stable and curl up in the middle of it. He looked so big, big enough to carry a person!

“Oh, Noishe helped you!” The boy grinned, sunlight turning his hair several shades of bronze. It was the twilight, the way it heightened colors, burnished them in different angles. “He’s always wandering around here, but I never expected him to lead a girl to our farm… Oh, my name’s Lloyd by the way! I didn’t mean to give you my dog’s name over mine…”

Colette giggled, her chest feeling a strange sense of lightness. “That’s okay. I’m Colette! It’s nice to meet you. I can’t believe I never knew about this doggy farm…”

The boy named Lloyd placed his hands on his hips, looking particularly proud. “It’s new! This used to be just a regular place but after finding some strays around the woods, I decided to make this a farm for stray dogs everywhere! I take care of them and people come by to adopt one if they want to!” Noishe, still in his stable, then began to whine a little. “Although I think it makes Noishe kinda jealous now.”

Colette would have stood there and hear all sorts of doggy stories all day if she could. But she figured by the large gathering of dogs that ran around the great yard, some chasing each other (or their tails) while others napped in the waning sunlight, that not many people came by. _Maybe if they had a sign for it somewhere…_

She couldn’t help her gaze going to them, watching the way one small puppy tried to dig a hole in the ground with such a fervent zeal, as if they would find the treasure they would seek if they just dug even faster! Lloyd followed her eyes to the same dog. “Hey, careful there, Noishe the third! You’ll hurt your little paws!”

Colette blinked at the name, so familiar. “Noishe?” she asked aloud, and Lloyd suddenly looked nervous.

“Er, it’s a working name! I’m… not good at giving names, really. Not to dogs anyway.” He scratched at his cheek, facing her again, the sunlight now streaming against his face in bright strokes. “And every dog is like Noishe, so, it made sense!”

Colette couldn’t help but smile even more at his explanation, his voice so earnest and warm. She turned to look at that particular dog so obsessed with digging. At their curly, fluffy tail, their wheat-colored fur, and a face that always looked like it was smiling, no matter what it did. “Hm, but how about… Pookie? She looks like a Pookie to me.”

Lloyd paused, staring at her. “Huh, that’s not a bad name… Wait, how did you know she was a girl?” He looked back at the dog, who had dug just enough and was now laying on her back to soak up the rest of the sun before it dipped beneath the hills. “I always get confused with that stuff…”

Colette giggled again, still fiddling with the basket handle as she looked around the farm and the various dogs. “That big one over there looks like a Teddy. And the little corgi by the door feels like a Caramel. His tail is so cute! And the dalmation definitely feels like a Kitty!”

“Kitty? On a dog?” Lloyd questioned, but soon she saw the same realization in his eyes as he looked over at the same dog, who was busy gnawing at a stick. “Now that you mention it… that does fit! Heh, you’re like the ultimate dog namer, Colette!”

She instantly flushed at the comment. The sensation was similar to standing out in the sun too long, or walking up hills too high up, which she had done today… but this was different though. She was sure of it. “Thank you…”

Her gaze when downward to the strawberries, bright red still, but their shade darkening with the slow setting of the sun. “Ah, I meant to ask you though, if you wanted, um… uh oh!” She nearly dropped the strawberry basket, but just caught it in time, gripping tightly onto the handle. “Um, these? Fruit?” The word suddenly escaped her!

Lloyd started a bit at her action, hands half going for the basket as she still held it precariously. “Oh, the strawberries? Yeah, I want some! Er, actually can I have most of it?”

“Y-Yeah! Please!” Oh, and now here she was, sounding so desperate too. “I mean, I’d be happy if you could purchase these from me.”

“Hehe, well I’m kinda hungry too, and I’m sure dad would love these too.” And as Lloyd leaned in to look over her product, she could catch the way a lock of his hair fell over his forehead, the way it just begged for a hand to brush it back, to linger near his face and catch the focus of his eyes.

Colette had never felt this flighty before; her chest so close to bursting, her hands fidgeting with the basket over and over. And in the corner of her vision, so many doggies that roamed all over the grass – maybe that was the reason she felt so weak in the knees right now? That must have been it.

Lloyd reached into his pants pocket, where the sound of rustling coins followed. It took her several tries to tell him the price of a dozen strawberries, and then she had to multiply that by a few times to match the very basket… And though it took a few stumbles, they eventually got to final price. Except…

“Ah damn, I’m not sure if I have that much on me right now…” Lloyd looked at his hand where some gald lay, then reached into his other pocket. “Let me keep checking though!”

And then, an idea burst into her head. A silly idea. An _awful_ idea. One that she could imagine her friend Zelos would come up with. Maybe it was his influence that whispered at her ear, making her consider it for longer than she should…

“300 gald…350… um, I think I have some more in my other work suit actually.”

Colette fiddled with the woven threads of the basket handle before timidly placing it back on the ground on her side of the fence posts. It was getting harder to balance it, making her arms ache. Also, she didn’t want to accidentally drop it this time… “Maybe… you can pay for the rest of these with something else?”

Lloyd raised his face to hers, blinking. “Oh? But with what?” He tilted his head the same way the dog named Noishe did, except this was a boy, and the way his hair drifted with the breeze caught her gaze just so.

So she blurted out before her fear took hold completely, her voice squeaking with every syllable. Was it the fading sun giving her courage? Was it the fatigue from traveling, making her tongue loose? “You can pay the rest with a kiss!”

Oh. Oh no that had sounded so awful coming from her.

There was still the sound of the dogs milling about the yard, some going to the stable to curl up with the giant Noishe, some resting on the grass. Colette felt the heat engulf her face, and she could only blame it on herself instead of the sun, which sank so low that only a sliver of its shine remained in the sky.

She could feel Lloyd’s stare, his confusion, and maybe his embarrassment for her. She shouldn’t be impulsive like this. “I’m sorry-”

“Okay,” came his voice, barely audible, and only through the grace of an errant breeze did she even hear him.

Colette raised her head, eyes drawn to the locks of hair that fell over his forehead, to the nervous smile on his lips. “I mean…” he started, laughter spilling all over his words. “I wouldn’t mind it! If, uh…”

This place was far away, off down a beaten path that was hidden underneath leaves and moss. She wasn’t even sure if she would ever see this same boy again, if she could even follow the twists and turns without a friendly dog to guide her. What was the chance that she would find this same place, alone within the fields?

So, she felt daring. Something about meeting Lloyd made her suddenly braver then she’d ever been.

Colette moved closer to the fence post, her boot scuffing against the wood. “Well, if you want to pay me… You should move closer!”

Another little dare, another little leap. And Lloyd met her dare with another smile, hands leaning on the fence post, slouching just a bit to match her height. “Like this?”

“Yes,” Colette whispered. She had only just met Lloyd, but the almost instinctive way she reached for his face, placing her gloved hands against his cheeks, it was natural, comfortable. “That’s perfect.”

And Lloyd didn’t move away, placing his face in her hands with complete trust. She could see the color of his eyes now, russet-brown like a dog’s fur, looking as soft as one too.

She had never kissed anyone before, so when she leaned in, she imagined a number of ways this could go wrong. A bump of their heads together, or missing his mouth by inches. But she felt warmth against her lips, the way Lloyd’s own moved over hers, mingled with the feel of his breath. She smiled into the kiss, and so did he, along with a smattering of giggles that escaped them both. But he continued to rest his face in her hands, trusting her to take her payment for as long as she wished.

Maybe she had taken more than her share, but Lloyd didn’t seem to mind.

The fence creaked just slightly under his weight as he kept kissing her, and even when she leaned back to speak, sometimes she found her mouth covered again, as if Lloyd had missed a spot, like the corner of her lips. She didn’t complain, and only found herself so awed that Lloyd would do his best to give her what she asked for.

The sun had long set before she finally felt the chill breeze against her face.

“So…Can I keep paying this way?” Lloyd murmured against her mouth, eliciting another giggle from her.

“Mm, maybe not all the time…” she said. Her father would wonder why she was giving out free strawberries. “Unless you want to give me extra next time?”

She said it as a joke, winking at him, finally releasing him from her hands. But his own reached up to grasp one of her own gently, the grin on his face so wide and bright. “I think I might want to.”

It was as if they had already known each other for years, with the way she felt so comfortable around him. Even when she made her silly request, it felt like something she had been waiting for all her life.

Or maybe, it was just the sight of all the dogs running around the farm, some sidling near Lloyd’s legs to see what he was doing. She did always feel more content with dogs around.

So Colette left the basket there, with its dozens of strawberries, and just remembered that, _Oh. I’ll need to come back for that basket though_. That had been her only one! She needed that for her daily deliveries for her family’s business. She’d have to see Lloyd again for sure.

She found herself smiling, her lips still feeling so warm. Maybe he’d be kind and help pay her for her trip, back down the beaten pathways to where a gathering of cute puppies played. It would only be fair.


End file.
